Sweet Summer Sweat
by losingxcontrol
Summary: Lacey Davidson is spending her summer with her father before she goes off to New York for college. She thinks it's going to be a drag but what happends when she starts spending time with her fathers worker Joe Jonas? Looks like summers heating up.


**Hey everyone!! I'm back and with a new story! I'm really excited to do this one because it's not like my other two. So a few things before you read, The Jonas Brothers aren't a group in this story (please don't hate me!) But maybe later on in the story they will become famous I'm going to see how things play out. Also you guys should definitely read my other story **_**Hopefully**_** and my one-shot **_**One Night**_**. Well like always, I do not own Joe but I do own Lacey, Eduardo and Mr. Davidson**

* * *

The sun was rising as Lacey looked out the window. It wasn't so hot yet but it was about too be. Summer was beginning and she was about to embark on the best thing that could happen to the young 18 year old. It was her last summer before she was off to upstate New York.

Lacey was a bit scared to be going half way across the country to go to school, but there was everything there for her. She had gotten a free ride for all four years and on top of that she wanted to leave. California was everything but it was all the same. There were the same rich families with their same palm tree filled towns with their same shopping strips and the same boardwalks.

Not that she didn't like the life she was living now. She was one of those girls who was born with looks and slightly tanned skin. Her parents didn't care that she drank and she was up for a good party or two.

She just hated how everyone was the same. They were either water polo players, golf jocks or girls who love daddy's credit card. She couldn't take it anymore. She wanted to experience someone who was real.

Lacey pressed the next button on her iPod touch as she began to see the ocean. She knew she was getting close to her fathers house.

Since her parents had gotten divorced, she lived with her mother during school in Hollister, California and stayed with her father up in his house during the holidays. He lived in San Francisco near Hollywood. It was sort of far away from her house but he lived so close to his work. Her father was always working; she rarely ever got to see him.

She cracked open the window a little and let the breeze fly past her. She loved the smell of the salty air but this time the air smelt a little different. There was something new in that aroma. Maybe a hint of change? Lacey just couldn't wait to get wasted and get this summer over with.

Her driver drove into the driveway and Lacey couldn't wait to get out. The second the car stopped, she opened the door and began walking towards her house. The driver, who she thinks was named Eduardo, would carry her bags inside. Her father's car was in the driveway so he must be home. It was still fairly early, around ten in the morning, and she wanted to surprise him.

She took out her set of keys and opened the door. The house looked just like it had last summer. Everything was in place and it looked as if no one lived in it. The high ceilings made the place look bigger then it was and the marble floor made an echo sound every time her wedges made contact with it.

Lacey pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head. Eduardo had brought in her bags like she thought and she smiled as he slightly bowed and left the house. She walked up the stairs a bit and heard the shower on. A smile crept on her face. Her dad was home and up, but he still didn't know she was there.

Lacey went back down the stairs, through the halls and into the kitchen. Her bags could wait to be carried upstairs, she wanted to make breakfast.

The kitchen was her favorite part of the house, besides her own room of course. It was one of the biggest rooms in the house. It was decorated in all white marble with two french doors that lead to an outside balcony which showed off their view of their private beach.

She hopped over to the fridge and took out some eggs, potato's and peppers. She was going to make her famous potato and pepper omelets with a side of fruit and orange juice.

It didn't take her long to do so. She chopped up the red pepper and sliced the potato, whisking the egg with one hand like a pro. Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of her cooking and the two omelets she made were ready. Lacey went up to the china cabinet taking out two wine glasses and filling them with orange juice. She placed it on the table, making everything perfect.

Lacey went back over to her suitcases and picked them up. They weighed a fricken ton. These were the times she wished her father would higher a butler to do the dirty work. You know one of those old guys in a tux with a British accent. Yeah like one of those.

Lugging them upstairs she walked past the shower and heard it was still running. Her father would be out soon and she couldn't wait. Lacey placed two of her bags down in her room and went to get the others. Her other bags thank god were a bit lighter and they were easier to carry.

Dropping them down on her bed she took a good look at her room. It was a bit bigger then the one she had at home, with light green walls, yellow accents, and yellow silk curtains that lead to her own private balcony. That was her favorite place to get away to.

Lacey heard the shower turn off and she ran downstairs. She wanted everything to be perfect. Looking over at the table, making sure everything looked edible, including the dishes, she noticed something was missing.

"Shit I forgot the fruit"

They only had sliced pineapples, peaches, strawberries, cherries and watermelon. She took out all the containers putting them all in a bowl. Lacey heard some footsteps coming from behind her.

"Daddy I'm so happy you're home I made some-AHH"

Lacey turned around, dropping her bowl of fruit all over the floor. The footsteps had not been her fathers at all. In fact, the person who had walked in wasn't her father, or someone she knew. She was face to face with some guy. He was a bit taller then her, around 5'8'', dark brown shaggy hair with bangs covering his face and deep chocolate eyes. Anyone who looked into those eyes could get lost in them. Looking around her age he stood in the kitchen door way wearing a pair of basketball shorts and a wife beater. He was, in an odd way, cute, but what the hell was he doing in her house?!

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"Woah calm down there" He put his hands up in the air out of defense.

"Answer my question" Shaggy guy took a good look at her. Not one of those stare up and down looks, but he really really looked at her.

"You must be Lacey, Mr. Davidson's daughter."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" This guy was seriously starting to creep her out.

"I'm Joe, Joe Jonas. I work for you father"

Usually her father's workers were either old wanna be's or snooty women. Why a guy like him was working for her father she had no idea. Lacey let her guard down a little bit and loosen around him. So he wasn't a threat to her yet, that was good, but she still had no idea where her father was.

"Why were you taking a shower in my shower? Don't you have a home to do that in?"

Joe raised his eyebrows a bit. Was he taken back? Well she was a bit bitter to him.

"Your father had be working late last night and said I can spend the night in your guest room. I do that quite often actually. And last time I checked I didn't think that taking a shower was against my right. Next time I'll just suffer and stay dirty."

Joe walked over to Lacey and bent down to the floor. He started picking up the fruit she had dropped, bringing the wasted pieces into his hand, then discarding them in the garbage. Lacey kind of felt bad the way she acted, but she didn't want him to know so. She barely knew the kid.

She watched as he walked over to the table and looked at the display.

"Guess you were hoping that it was your father in the shower and not me huh?"

He glanced over at her and she nodded her head.

"Well he's still at the office and I don't think he's planning on coming back here for a while."

Joe went over to the fridge, probably looking for something he could eat. Lacey bit on her lip slightly. If her father really wasn't going to come home, she couldn't possibly eat all that food by her self.

"You can have some you know"

He looked over at her with a questioning look. "I beg your pardon?"

"I said you can have some. You know of the food I made, I can't eat this all and it's a shame if it went to waste."

He threw her a smile and replied with a small 'thank you'. He sat down at one of the chairs near the far end.

"It looks so good. You like to cook?"

"I love too. I cook all the time."

Joe took a bite of the omelet and Lacey could have sworn she saw his eyes roll in the back of his head.

"You made this?"

Lacey nodded her head as she took a bite of her own omelet. She couldn't believe how good it came out. Better than usual.

"This is fantastic"

Lacey smiled at him and he gave her a small wink as he took another bit. So maybe this summer wasn't going to be so lame after all. Lacey got a strong new feeling that things were gonna turn out much better then she had hoped for.

* * *

**There you have it! Another new story by me This one is going to be a bit different because I don't know if I'm going to add Kevin and Nick I so much or even at all, Though I think I have a plan to add Kevin in and it would be sooooo good if I could but we'll have to see! Review Peace.Love.Jonas**


End file.
